02062
}} is the 2,064th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 12 March, 1996. Plot Part 1 Zak has planted some plastic red roses in the garden for Nellie. Mandy and Tina find him singing to them. Tina suggests that he send one to Nellie as a reminder of what she is missing. She is only joking, but Zak takes her seriously, then he decides that he should actually go to Ireland instead: "I've got to show her that there are no lengths I wouldn't go to to win her back". Ned notices £5 missing from his wallet. Jan admits that she took it to pay Viv Windsor back. Zoe sheepishly goes to see Frank. He admits that he always imagined escorting her down the aisle but not giving her away to "a petite blond". She tells him that she wants his blessing because it means the most to her. He gives her it. Jan is determined never to set foot in the Post Office again. Viv feels bad about the row, but Vic is unrepentant: "you've got to separate friendship from business". Sean treats Kathy and Betty to champagne at breakfast. The gourmet evening was a success. Mandy receives a letter from Frank Tate telling her that she has not been successful in getting the housekeepers job. She immediately thinks that Betty must have got the job. Tina looks slightly guilty and tells Mandy that she is too good for the job anyway. Zak is packed and ready to go to Ireland. Sean asks Kathy out. Jack and Sarah are expecting the next load of bunk barn visitors - a city mission study group. Jack is not keen on having so many visitors, butSarah says that they have to get established before the summer. Chris is astonished at the news of Zoe and Emma's marriage. He immediately thinks that Emma must be after the Tate money, but Frank thinks that Zoe is happier than she has been for a long time and that is good enough for him. Mandy walks Zak to the bus stop. He gives her some money to make the place look nice for Nellie's return and to give the boys a good meal. Linda is having a driving lesson. She is rather preoccupied about Viv Windsor and Biff has to encourage her to concentrate. Vic is upset to see a report about Viv and Terry getting through to the North Yorkshire Modern Dance Competition final, where they are referred to as husband and wife. Vic implies that Terry is not exactly all man in wanting to dance. Linda storms into the post office and demands an explanation from Viv about her treatment of Jan.They end up rowing and Viv bars the Glovers from the shop. Part 2 Mandy tells Butch and Sam that their dad has gone to Ireland to fetch Nellie. Sam is upset. He thinks that he has been deserted by both his parents. Dave and Kim are enjoying a cosy moment in the living room at Home Farm. This is interrupted when Frank shows the new housekeeper round. Tina immediately annoys Kim when she critisizes the décor. Frank gives her authority to run the house as she wants. Dave hints that she cannot be trusted. Terry notices that Viv is preoccupied. He tells her that if there is anything he can do, she only has to ask. Chris tries to put Tina in her place, but she gets the better of him. She is rather worried when Frank mentions that he expects her to cook his meal that evening. Jan is offended when Sarah offers her a job cleaning the barn. She claims that she doesn't want the money that badly. Betty is thoroughly put out to hear that Tina is the new Home Farm housekeeper. Seth is thinking of retiring from his job as gamekeeper. Mandy already knows that Tina got the job. Tina admits that she feels out of her depth and that she cannot cook. Mandy offers to teach her. Tina has a better idea - she pays Mandy to do the cooking. Frank goes to see Emma and asks why she has suddenly decided on the blessing. He has been brooding on what Chris said to him and is convinced that she is after the Tate money. He offers her a blank cheque to leave. She throws him out just as Zoe arrives home. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday